1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bullets for use in small arms ammunition and, in particular, to so-called pre-fragmented bullets comprising a jacket containing individual metal pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has previous been proposed to provide a pre-fragmented bullet comprising a copper jacket filled with bird shot, which is intended to rupture on impact so as to create a wound resembling a scaled-down shotgun wound.
One advantage of this prior bullet is that it produces massive tissue damage as deeply as the slug penetrates. This prior bullet also has the advantage that it does not over-penetrate its primary target. In other words, the bullet does not penetrate a target sufficiently with enough energy to exit from the target, with the risk of hitting an unintended secondary target. Further, the prior bullet is so fragile it bursts upon angular impact against a hard surface and, therefore, does not ricochet. In addition, this prior bullet is less likely than any other bullet to penetrate walls, for example, in a domestic scenario so as to endanger people in adjacent rooms or at the exterior of a building within which the bullet is fired.
However, it is also a disadvantage of this prior bullet that it produces only shallow tissue penetration and, therefore, may not sufficiently penetrate in side-to-side shots, shots involving intermediate targets such as upper arms and other shots calling for deep penetration. Also, the prior bullet is readily fragmented by impact against, for example, car glass, car metal or building materials, which a felon is likely to use for cover. Unlike a solid bullet, this prior bullet cannot be caused to bounce or ricochet under, for example, an automobile body so as to hit a felon behind the automobile body.